Majin Buu
"This Djinn possesses neither reason nor emotion. He exists solely to slaughter and destroy. To strike fear into the hearts of all living things. In just a few years, hundreds of planets were wiped out."-Kaio Shin Sama, (DBZ251). Bibbidi's Monster Buu was created millenia before Dragon Ball even began, before the human race where even walking upright. An alien warlock by the name of Bibbidi created Buu the djinn by mistake through powerful, ancient sorcery. Buu was a magical entity and as such possessed terrible and great power, that which could not be measured and was limitted only by Buu's own simple imagination. He was too much for Bibbidi to handle, so he sealed him away inside a magical shell whenever he didn't want to 'use' him. Buu's devastation spread even to the Holy Sphere, where he killed two Kaio Shin. He also absorbed the lord of the southern lords and the Great Lord of Lords. The reasons behind this absorption are unknown, but their influence softened his heart and turned him child-like and easier to control. Bibbidi took Buu to Earth but was stopped along the way by Kaio Shin Sama, the last surviving kaio shin since Buu's rampage. Kaio Shin Sama killed Bibbidi and Buu remained trapped inside his magical shell for thousands of years thereafter. The Ressurection Bibbidi had a son named Bobbidi, who sought to ressurect Buu by feeding him energy harvested from the chi of great warriors across the universe. He came to Earth for the day of the 25th Ten'kaichi Budokai and Buu was awakened again. He eventually killed his master Bobbidi and began to 'play' on Earth. The alleged world champion Hercule came to 'destroy' him however and ended up befriending him and helping him to realize that what he was doing was wrong. After their adopted puppy Bay was nearly killed by a pair of psychopathic hunters, Buu's evil escaped from him and manifested into a seperate form. This evil part of Buu absorbed the good half (who was later named Mr. Buu) and regained his lost savagery. Buu fought against Gotenks within the Room of Spirit and Time, before absorbing him along with Piccolo. Then, Son Gohan came to fight him so he absorbed him as well. The next one to stand against him was Vegerot, who was succesfully able to free all those he had absorbed from him... Including Mr. Buu. As a result of this, he de-transformed all the way back to his original, pure form... His most dangerous form. Death & Rebirth 'Pure' Buu fought against Son Goku and Vegeta on the Holy Sphere and eventually was defeated by a Genki Dama that drew most of the energy from every sentient life-form on Earth. He was utterly obliterated, but Son Goku asked King Enma to have his soul reincarnated as a 'good guy', because it seemed a shame for such power to go to waste. His wish was granted and Buu was reincarnated as a human boy called Oob. Buu's legacy lived on however through Mr. Buu, who became the progenitor of an entire Earth 'race' of Djinn. Through usage of the new dragon ball system, Djinn could wish to gain the ability to assume the form of a 'Pure' Djinn, which resemble Buu almost exactly. Abilities, Techniques & Weaponry List of Abilities Djinn Regeneration | Djinn Absorption | Djinn Reconfiguration | Limb Extension List of Known Techniques Transmutation Beam | Spread Ball | Hurricane Dash | Hazard Breath | Detonation | Deep Strike List of Weapons None Trivia *Bibbidi, Bobbidi, Buu, Dabra and Pocus all have their names themed after magical incantations. Bippity boppity Buu are the famous magical words of the Fairy Godmother in the Disney movie 'Cinderella'. Category:Characters